


all those things the best I can

by ledbythreads



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Concerts, Drabble, Football | Soccer, Gay Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Queer fannishness, Slash, Smut, Trans Male Character, un-shamed love and lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbythreads/pseuds/ledbythreads
Summary: A work collecting some of my LZ fic from a male reader / character perspective (originally started with chapters in 'Pack and other drabbles' but I will write more perhaps)"In the days of my youth, I was told what it means to be a man,Now I've reached that age, I've tried to do all those things the best I can.No matter how I try, I find my way into the same old jam" [Good Times, Bad Times - Led Zeppelin]





	1. Acapulco gold

The first time you go swimming, after your scars have silvered, you pause at the very edge of the pool and remember that picture of Robert dripping wet. You catch this guy checking you out, catching something of your mood, and you realize you are healed. Dive in.

Later with headphones on you make yourself come so hard you think your voice might be permanently damaged.

_ “Many dreams come true, and some have silver linings_”.

Robert kissing your chest, sucking your dick, Jimmy watching. You understand now you want to fuck him _and_ be him - it will always be both.


	2. Game On

Wolves are four nil down to West Brom at half time.The big blonde at the end urinal looks more pissed about it than most.

You wouldn’t usually risk it at Molineux but the guy gives you this look like some kind of rockstar. Game on.

He’s a striker, straight through your defenses, puts his hand on your cock and says _“I hope you like kissing”_ He’s got this tilted mouth like he’s smiling when he’s not, and you are unbearably hard already just watching him.

When he kneels to suck you off you hear the crowd go wild. Score!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally non-cannon because it is inconceivable that Robert Plant would miss Wolves second half playing at home, however bad the score.


	3. Summer of ‘69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also posted in Pack and other drabbles (as written for writers month 2019 - prompt: Summer)

You’re not really getting into the music until Blodwyn pig start doing this lush spaced out slide guitar number.  
You see this tall blonde guy with his eyes closed, cocksure, leaning up against the stack, swaying. 

You can’t look away, you’ve not kissed another man yet but you know you will.  
He opens his eyes and your gazes tangle. You wait for the rejection but it doesn’t come. He holds you across the hundred yards like he’s giving you his blessing. Then with a soft smile he turns and saunters backstage. You never feel anything close to shame ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Blodwyn pig song is ‘Sorry Jill’ and you can listen at https://youtu.be/w5m7q7zyrOE
> 
> If you prefer a Zepp track let me know which one you’d pick for this story.
> 
> Homosexual acts between two men over 21 in private had been decriminalised for two years.
> 
> One thing I really love about Robert Plant is his own fannishness. He’s said he’s someone who by preference, if not always opportunity likes to be in the audience as much as on stage.


	4. Punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content note: brief misgendering

Roadies just see what they want, and I didn’t pass so well back then.  
But he saw. 

They didn’t expect him to let me through, no tits, no ass. I was close to punching two of them. Shit the women had to put up with was intense by then.  
1977.  
Punk couldn’t come soon enough.

In the corridor he put his hand on my waist, leant close and said low “are you sure? ... mate?”  
Those eyes. I was burning just from his voice. Maybe it was true then, what they said about him and Jimmy. Even after I didn’t ask.


End file.
